¿Cómo se que es amor?
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Ladonia no sabe que le pasa, Sealand como buen "hermano" que es le ayuda...en resumen ¡Ladonia esta enamorado de Kugelmugel! Fail Humor y Summary, LadoniaxKugelmugel, yaoi.


Holiwi mundo, aquí esta escritora con baja autoestima escribiendoles, se que tengo que actualizar mi otro fic...pero la musa se fue de vacaciones desde "AusHun" hasta "LadoniaxKugelmugel" que se le va a hacer? este fic salio de la nad acomo todo lo que escribo y escribiré, ademas de que me encanta escribir sobre esta linda pareja jeje y lo escribi en el notebook de mi tía, así que...fue express y lo más largo que eh escrito; 4585 palabras *tira confeti* hay que felicidad!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz blablabla lo mismo que los sitios y juegos mencionados.

**Pareja: **LadoniaxKugelmugel (o al revez, quien sabe) menciones de SeaLeat, SuFin, Edelweiss, Belaliech, SebWy y que se yo que más.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, shota, humor más malo que crepusculo (perdón si ofendo pero para mi es una mierda) micronaciones psicologas, peleas de hermanos, nombres humanos, la linda lengua de Ladonia, padres sobreprotectores, mis escritos y que se yo que más.

Ladonia: Loke Oxenstierna

Kugelmugel: Alexis Edelstein

Seborga: Ángelo Vargas (se aceptan proposiciones de nombres)

Ahora si...disfrute!

* * *

Ladonia se revolvió el cabello enfadado, no le encontraba ninguna respuesta a su maldito problema, ¡Y ni loco le pediría ayuda a Suecia!

Se tiró sobre el sofá, suspirando con pesadez, se quedó así hasta que alguien lo saco de su estado semi-vegetal, o sea, Sealand se sentó encima de él.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces imbécil!?-Chillo Ladonia, parándose haciendo que el pequeño Sealand se cayera al suelo, golpeándose la nariz.

-¡Au! Mi nariz-desu yo-Toco con cuidado su nariz, adolorido, había sido una caída brusca y se había golpeado con fuerza, miro a su "hermano" que estaba parado sobre el sofá, mirándolo enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No me ignores!-Por primera vez Peter se dio cuenta de la presencia de su "hermano", y se preguntó ¿Qué demonios hizo ahora? Él solo quería ver los Power Rangers.

-¿Qué paso-desu yo?-Se levantó para sentarse en el sofá y prender la televisión, esperando que aún no iniciara su programa favorito.

-¡Te sentaste encima mío!-Le grito sentándose también.

-¡Oh! Sorry, no te vi Bro-Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Por milésima vez ¡No soy tú hermano! Que el idiota de Sverige te haya adoptado no te hace mi hermano-Le aclaro, odiaba tener que estar emparentado con la otra micronación.

-Como digas, ¡Shh! Ya empezaron-Dijo Peter mirando fijamente la vista en la televisión, viendo a esos super héroes de colores y sus inagotables enemigos.

Termino el programa, y Loke mantenía la mirada fija en la pared, extrañando al rubio, él pelirrojo siempre criticaba su serie favorita, diciendo un millón de cosas, y se reía en su cara, para luego irse por ahí con su portátil, pero ahora estaba manso como un gatito, con los brazos cruzados y en silencio.

-Loke, ¿te paso algo-desu yo?-Lo removió, preocupado de que su "hermano" estuviera enfermo…o peor aún, que uno de los villanos de los Power Rangers estuviera suplantando a su "hermano"

-¿Eh? Nej, ingenting-Dijo sin gritarle ni nada, haciendo que Sealand entrara en pánico.

-¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A LADONIA-DESU YO!?-Grito histérico, tirando lo que tuviera a mano contra el pobre e inocente Ladonia, que lo miro con cara de "¿Qué carajos?"

-¡IMBÉCIL SOY YO!-Se tiró encima de Peter, ambos empezaron a golpearse, Peter pensando que Loke estaba siendo reemplazado por los malos, y Loke pensando que Peter había enloquecido por fin.

* * *

Al final ambos se cansaron y se tiraron en el piso de la sala, recuperando el aliento perdido, y agradeciendo que ni Suecia ni Finlandia estuvieran en casa, si no, ya estarían castigados, además de que causaron un desastre.

-A todo esto…si no eres un impostor… ¿Qué tienes-desu yo?-Pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie, mirando interrogante a su "hermano" que se quedó callado durante un segundo, que a Peter le pareció una eternidad, él no es muy paciente que digamos.

-Vet inte-Respondió por fin, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero tienes que saber-desu yo!-Protesto Peter, lleno de curiosidad, mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Ladonia, que estaba demasiado pensativo.

El rubio observo fijamente a Loke, analizando que podría estarle pasando, estaba como ido, aunque últimamente estaba así, y nadie había logrado sacarle palabra, y no peleaba tanto con Suecia o con él, como normalmente hacía, era algo muy raro viniendo de Ladonia…hasta que una chispa se encendió en esa cabecita rubia, haciendo que Peter se diera cuenta de lo que tenía.

-¡Ya se-desu yo!-Grito eufórico, poniéndose de pie, Ladonia lo miro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que estupidez se le había ocurrido ahora al británico- ¡Estás enamorado!

Loke lo miro fijamente, primero sin entender, luego se puso rígido y pálido como un muerto, para luego ponerse más rojo que un tomate español.

-¡Claro que no!-Chillo como una niña, mientras se revolvía el cabello, "¡No, no y no! ¡Mil veces no!" pensó para sus adentros- ¡Inte! ¡Estás loco! ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado! ¡NO!

Se tiró al suelo, rodando como loco, negándose a lo que tenía él era amor, el amor era una estupidez, y él no era ningún estúpido… ¡Y menos podía estar enamorado de _esa _persona!

-¡But if true!-Le contradijo Peter, seguro de lo que decía, ¡si incluso él estaba enamorado!

-¡No es cierto! ¡No soy como ninguno de los afeminados de esta casa! ¡No soy gay!-Chillo, alterado e hiperventilado, negándose a aceptar la verdad.

-¿Es un hombre?-Pregunto Peter, "¡Oh, mierda!" maldijo mentalmente el escandinavo, se le salió información de más- ¿Quién es-desu yo?

-¡Ingen som!-Cruzo sus brazos en forma de cruz y movió como loco la cabeza, diciendo "no"

-¿Es una nación?-Pregunto mirando a su "hermano", él estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras Ladonia estaba de pie frente suyo.

-¡No! ¡Estás loco!-Dijo con cara de asco, las naciones eran muy viejas para él, además de que todos eran unos locos de primera.

-¿Es una micronación?-Pregunto mientras habría un paquete de papas fritas, ¿de dónde lo saco? Ni idea, yo solo narro, no soy adivina.

-E-eh…bueno…-Se rasco la nuca incómodo.

-¡Aja! Entonces es uno de nosotros-desu yo-Concluyo.

-Skit…-Mascullo sonrojado.

-Entonces…-Peter se puso una mano en el mentón, pensativo.

-…-Ladonia no dijo nada, con un sonrojo muy marcado en su rostro.

-¿Es Wy?-Pregunto comiéndose una papa.

-¿Qué parte de gay no entiendes?-Dijo, mientras miraba a Peter con expresión de "¿Me estas jodiendo?"

-Cierto… ¿Es Niko Niko?-Pregunto tomando jugo, que salió de la nada.

-¿Qué? No, no me gusta ese friki-Negó suspirando

-No es Chipre ¿cierto? Dime que no-Le rogó, no le agradaba para nada él mediterráneo.

-¡No! ¡Estás loco!-Le grito.

-¿Molossia?-Cuestiono.

-Ni loco-Dijo Loke tomando una papa.

-¿Hutt River?

-¿Ese maldito afeminado? Ni loco-Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿es Seborga?

-¡Estás loco! Ese imbécil es, aparte de idiota, un mujeriego y no lo soporto-Aclaro.

Peter pensó unos minutos, viendo las opciones, palideció y puso cara de horror, Loke lo miro alzando una ceja, sin entender.

-¿¡Te gusto yo!?-Chillo con un hilo de voz asustado.

Si Ladonia estuviera bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido, puso cara de asco en el instante.

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!-Grito aterrado, aunque lo negara, para él Peter era como su hermano, y pensar en eso le daba asco.

-Gracias a dios-desu yo-Suspiro aliviado, además que eso sería un problema…y a Letonia no le gustaría.

-Eso debería decirlo yo… ¡Y te recuerdo que-

-¡Es Kugelmugel-desu yo!-Chillo más que seguro, callando a Ladonia, que enrojeció de golpe, y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido- ¡Tenía razón-desu yo! Te gusta Kugelmugel, te gusta y se van a-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo rojo hasta las orejas, cubriéndole la boca a Sealand, antes de que hablara más- ¡No me gusta! Él es mi amigo… ¡Y te dije que no estoy enamorado! Tengo algo, ¡pero no es amor!

Se quitó las manos de Ladonia de su rostro, sonriéndole a su "hermano".

-Y si no es amor… ¿Wich is?-Ladonia se quedó mudo ante eso, ¿qué era si no?

-…-Se sentó al lado de Peter, tomando las papas, comiendo sin decir nada, tomo un poco de jugo, para luego aclararse la garganta- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?

Peter sonrió, seguro de tener la razón.

-Se cómo saberlo-desu yo-Dijo hinchando el pecho, sintiéndose como una gran nación, al saber algo que su "hermano" no sabía.

-A ver ¿Cómo "genio"?-Recalco la última palabra con ironía, pero Peter lo ignoro…o no se dio cuenta.

-Con unas simples preguntas-desu yo-Dijo, corriendo escalera arriba, para buscar lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio cejón bajo con un cuaderno apretado contra su pecho, tomo asiento al lado del pelirrojo, abriendo el cuaderno.

-Wy me lo hizo para saber si estaba enamorado de Letonia-desu yo-Comento mientras ojeaba el cuaderno, buscando las dichosas preguntas.

-No necesitaba tanta información-Gruño Ladonia, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-Right!-Aclaro su garganta, tomo un lápiz, se levantó del sofá y obligo a Ladonia a que se recostara, ganándose un "halago" de su "hermano"

El marinero se puso unos lentes de Suecia, que encontró por ahí, o sea, en el escritorio de este, acerco una silla para sentarse.

-Bien, we estarted!-Comento feliz el rubio, y siguió hablando, antes de que el escandinavo le gritara todo menos lo lindo- ¿Te sientes feliz cuando estas con él?

-¿Pero qué…?-Intento reclamar, pero Peter le tapó la boca con el control de la televisión.

-Solo responde-Ladonia se quitó el aparato de su boca, y pensó, recordando cosas.

_*Flash Back*_

Loke estaba en un rincón del edificio donde se hacían las reuniones de las naciones, enojado, harto, triste, molesto, etc, ya que se había peleado con Suecia, porque, muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo de su enojón ser, él quiere a su padre, y no le gusta pelear con él.

-Mörön…-Mascullo sin ganas, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¿No es muy temprano para que me llames idiota Loke?-Levanto la cabeza al reconocer la voz de Kugelmugel, él era el único que lo llamaba por su nombre humano, bueno, él y los nórdicos…y Sealand muy a su pesar.

-No te lo dije a ti-Comento poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su ropa.

-Como sea… ¿me acompañas a fuera? Tengo ganas de pintar un paisaje-Dijo tomando entre sus manos un bolso, que contenía sus materiales de arte.

-Tsk, será…-Comento enfurruñado.

-Los!-Jalo a Ladonia de un brazo para salir, este se quejó…

…pero sonrió, sin importar que, Ladonia olvidaba todo al lado de Kugelmugel, estar a su lado lo hacia el ser más feliz del mundo.

_*Flash Back End*_

-Tal vez…-Respondió, reprimiendo una sonrisa, estar al lado de Alexis, sin importar lo enojado o triste que estuviera lo hacía feliz.

-Y-e-s-Deletreó mientras lo escribía en el cuaderno.

-¡No te dije que sí!-Le grito enfadado y avergonzado.

-Siguiente pregunta-desu yo-Ignoro las protestas del pelirrojo, para leer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Te pones nervioso o te avergüenzas al estar a su lado o al hablar con él?

-…-Frunció el ceño, sin que el rubor abandonara sus mejillas.

_*Flash Back*_

Ambos amigos se hallaban en la sala de reunión de las micronaciones, Kugelmugel se hallaba haciendo arte como siempre, Ladonia, a su lado, estaba concentrado en su portátil, jugando a lo que sea, o viendo vídeos estúpidos de youtube, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, era eso o unirse al caos general que reinaba, desde peleas hasta conversaciones amenas, en fin.

En un momento Alexis se quedó mirando a Ladonia fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando, Loke lo ignoraba, sabía que estaba siendo observado por su amigo, no era la primera vez después de todo, así que lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo, Alexis no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿¡Se puede saber que tanto me miras!?-Estallo por fin, incomodo.

-…-Alexis ni respondió, en vez de hacerlo, se acercó peligrosamente a Ladonia, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, Loke se sonrojo ante eso, sintiendo la nariz del albino rozar la suya, antes, muchas veces como para contarlas, había ocurrido lo mismo, pero antes Loke no se sonrojaba tanto ni se ponía tan nervioso por esa cercanía.

-¡S-svarar!-Chillo, sentía los ojos violetas de Kugelmugel sobre los suyos, de color azul.

-Perfekt-Murmuro, haciendo que Ladonia se estremeciera.

Repentinamente Kugelmugel se alejó y volvió a enfrascarse en su obra de arte.

-¿E-eh?-Aún seguía en la posición de antes, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonrojado y casi cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Tus ojos…son azules-Comento untando uno de sus pinceles en el mezclador, el color que había en este era el mismo color de los ojos de Ladonia.

-¿Y qué con ello?-Se sentó de nuevo, como se debe, inclinándose para ver que hacia Alexis.

En la croquera había un dibujo suyo, que ahora estaba siendo pintado por el albino, el escandinavo se sonrojo y suspiro…

…se le ponían los nervios de punta cuando Alexis hacia eso.

_*Flash Back End*_

-…N-no…-Mintió avergonzado.

-Sí y mucho-Dijo Peter escribiendo, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras "cariñosas" que Loke le dijo-. Next ¿Te gusta verlo feliz?

-A-ah…

_*Flash Back*_

Ladonia caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de su casa, sin nada que hacer; Sealand había ido a casa de Letonia, por su parte Suecia y Finlandia estaban dentro de la casa haciendo cosas de naciones.

Se sentó en el suelo a jugar con Hanatamago, aburrido.

-¡Loke tienes visitas!-Levanto su mirada al escuchar la voz de su "mamá"

-¿Quién demonios es?-Pregunto de mala gana, levantándose y tomando en sus brazos a la perrita blanca.

-¡No digas groserías!-Le reprendió Tino, no le gustaba que sus "hijos" dijeran groserías-…no entiendo porque te regaño si no me haces caso-Suspiro cansado, siempre era lo mismo con Loke-. Bueno, da igual, es Kugelmugel.

La micronación austriaca salió detrás de Finlandia, sosteniendo su inseparable bolso de cuero rojo, en el que guardaba sus materiales de arte.

-Hallo Loke-Saludo Alexis.

-Me retiro, Kugelmugel si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir-Dijo amigablemente el finlandés antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-… ¿Qué tanto me miras?-Pregunto Ladonia, al darse cuenta de que Alexis lo miraba fijamente.

-Niedlich-Comento con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, viendo como Loke sostenía a Hanatamago en sus brazos, Ladonia se sonrojo al darse cuenta.

-Agh, tystnad-Le gruño incómodo.

-Déjame pintarte-Más afirmo que pregunto.

-¡Olvídalo!-Chillo avergonzado.

-¡Por favor!-Insistió, su instinto artístico le pedía que retratara tal escena.

-¡NO!-Grito, esta vez no cedería ante Kugelmugel, definitivamente no…

…pero no contaba con la carita de pena que le puso el albino, parecía un perrito a punto de morir, Ladonia suspiro frustrado.

-¡Agh! Como quieras-Se rindió Loke, bajo la excusa de "Prefiero a un loco del arte a un loco del arte depresivo…o furioso"

-…-Alexis miro unos segundos a Loke, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- ¡Danke Loke!

Abrazo al otro chico, feliz de poder retratarlo…de nuevo, Loke se enojaba pero siempre accedía a los caprichos artísticos de la otra micronación, bajo la excusa de que lo hacía para que dejara de molestarlo…

…aunque en realidad lo hacía porque le encantaba verlo feliz, aunque fuera por algo tan simple.

_*Flash Back End*_

-M-me da igual-Mintió descaradamente, él sabía que le encantaba ver sonreír al albino.

-¡Te gusta verlo feliz!-Exclamo Peter-. A ver… ¿Te pones celoso cuando alguien más se le acerca?

-…-El rubor dejo las mejillas de Ladonia y ya no lucía avergonzado…lucía molesto.

_*Flash Back*_

Las micronaciones estaban en la sala que las naciones les habían otorgado para que tuvieran sus reuniones, ahora que sabían que existían, y hablaran de los que se le diera la gana, y ahí estaban, sin nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí, sin nada que hacer, ni saber qué hacer.

-Permiso-La puerta se abrió revelando al que todos conocemos como Kugelmugel, con su traje tan artístico, sus ojos morados, su lunar, su piel blanca y su cabello largo y trenzado-. Soy la micronación de Austria, me llamo Kugelmugel…

Ladonia lo quedo mirando más de lo que debió hacer, se levantó, para hablarle, pensando que no debía de ser tan imbécil como el resto…y que era un _poco_ _linda_,pero alguien se le adelanto, gritando como idiota, su nombre inicia con Sebor y termina con ga.

-¡Ciao, ciao bella signorina!-Se le acercó rápidamente a Kugelmugel, tomando una de sus trenzas para besarla, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el albino lo miro con cara de que quedaría traumado de por vida-. Es lindo ver otra linda chica por estos lares-Le coqueteo sin vergüenza, todos lo quedaron mirando, y Wy parecía que en cualquier momento iría a matar a Seborga, muerta de celos, al ver como alagaba al nuevo, pensando que era mujer, como todos creían en ese momento.

Ladonia se dio un facepalm, pensando que Seborga era un mujeriego imbécil, aunque, sin saber porque, estaba un poco celoso.

-¡SOY HOMBRE!-Grito enfadado Kugelmugel.

Todos, incluyendo a Ladonia, quedaron boquiabiertos por lo dicho, aunque Seborga no capto el mensaje ya que…

-¡Ciao, ciao bella Kugelmugel!-El menor de los italianos se acercó corriendo a Ladonia y a Kugelmugel, tomando la mano del último y besándola, Ladonia parecía que en cualquier momento se le echaría encima y lo mataría.

…Seborga seguía creyendo que Kugelmugel era una mujer.

Siempre lo saludaba y lo alagaba, diciéndole que era una "Hermosa señorita" en frente de Ladonia, que aunque lo negara, se ponía extremadamente celoso, y ni loco dejaba que Seborga se quedara junto con Kugelmugel…y menos a solas.

-¡Estas preciosa hoy!-Le halago sin pudor, Kugelmugel le intentaba hacer entender que él era un maldito hombre, y uno muy macho, pero Ángelo, como buen italiano, era idiota por naturaleza, Ladonia…él estaba a punto de estallar de los celos, no soportaba que Ángelo se pusiera en "modo conquistador" con Alexis, le daba mucha, pero mucha rabia, y muchísimos celos.

Todos apostaban cuánto duraría Ladonia sin estallar, Molossia dijo que no duraría ni un mes, al igual que Wy (a la que también le apostaron), Hutt River dijo que duraría una semana, Niko Niko apoyo a todos, Chipre dijo que no pasarían ni cinco días y Sealand dijo que solo duraría quince días…

…y el día llego.

-¡PODRÍAS PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ CON ESO!-Agarro bruscamente a Seborga de su camisa, pese a ser más pequeño, sin ningún problema lo estampo contra una pared, dejándolo mareado, estaba rojo de ira, al final los celos lo hicieron estallar- ¡ME TIENES ARTO, ADEMAS DE QUE KUGEL NO ES MUJER, ES HOMBRE, MIERDA! ¡SI VUELVES A MOLESTARLO TE DEJO SIN HERENCIA!

El de habla italiana asintió asustado con la cabeza, nunca pensó que Ladonia reaccionaría así, Kugelmugel miraba impresionado la escena.

-S-sì, ho capito Ladonia, no te p-pongas celoso-Dijo alzando las manos en son de paz, Ladonia, un poco, muy poco, más calmado, se puso rojo, pero de vergüenza.

-¡No estoy celoso!-Lo soltó, mientras se iba corriendo avergonzado…

…porque si, estaba celoso, y mucho, pero él no lo admitiría.

Y Sealand gano la apuesta.

_*Flsh Back End*_

-¡MALDITO SEBORGA!-Grito enfadado, haciendo que Peter se asustara y se callera de la silla.

-Muy celoso…demasiado-desu yo-Murmuro escribiendo con rapidez, y pensar que cada vez que el castaño veía a Ladonia y a Kugelmugel juntos, salía corriendo por su vida.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!-Siguió gritando como poseído.

Después de cinco minutos y un exorcismo…

Ambos "hermanos" estaban como antes, y Peter siguió con las preguntas para saber si Ladonia estaba enamorado de Kugelmugel, aunque hasta ahora los resultados eran positivos.

-A ver… ¿Te gusta estar a su lado?

-Mmmm…

_*Flash Back*_

Ladonia y Kugelmugel se hallaban sentados debajo de un árbol, Ladonia estaba sumido en su computadora, haciendo cualquier cosa, desde jugar Call of Duty hasta ver vídeos en youtube, mientras estaba apoyado en el hombro de Kugelmugel, que dibujaba cosas en su croquera; pajaros, el cielo, flores, Ladonia, etc.

-Estoy aburrido-Comento Ladonia de repente dejo a un lado su portátil, para mirar a Alexis, que estaba concentrado en su arte, no era la primera vez que pasaba, es más, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, era como una rutina que ambos tenían- ¡Maldita sea, mírame aunque sea!

Ladonia enojado, se puso frente a Kugelmugel y le agarro por las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos, hasta que Alexis hablo.

-Lo siento…estaba…c-concentrado, eso es todo-Dijo sonrojándose un poco, cubriendo La croquera, a veces le incomodaba esas situaciones, en especial porque había ocaciones en que terminaban peleados, y pensar que pasaba porque Kugelmugel pintaba a Ladonia mientras este estaba absorto actualizando su blog, o haciendo cosas random.

-Como sea-Ladonia se volvió a sentar a su lado, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, mientras se metía en su Facebook, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, y Alexis volvió a su dibujo…

…quizás no había mucha conversación, pero el pelirrojo realmente disfrutaba estar al lado del albino.

_*Flash Back End*_

-…N…digo…s…tal vez-Finalizo sin saber que responder-. Pero eso no significa nada…

-Te encanta-desu yo…-Murmuro para luego escribirlo, pese al griterío que armo Ladonia-. Ya falta poco-desu yo…la que sigue es ¿Lo encuentras lindo?

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Grito sonrojándose, si seguía así, España creería que él era un tomate.

_*Flash Back*_

-Kugelmugel está en su cuarto-Dijo Austria dirigiéndose a su piano, dejando a Ladonia en el pasillo- ¡Y esta vez toca la puerta antes de entrar!

-Som du säger…amargado-Mascullo mientras subía la escalera, rumbo al cuarto de Alexis conocía el camino de memoria-. Quinta puerta a la izquierda…

Ignorando la orden de Austria, Ladonia llego y abrió la puerta, encontrándose…a Kugelmugel semi desnudo, sintió las mejillas arderle de la vergüenza, el alvino solo llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos, dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo, por el que caían unas gotas de agua, su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por su espalda.

-A-ah…-No podía ni reacciona ante tal escena, después de todo, no siempre que iba a casa de Kugelmugel se lo encontraba casi desnudo.

-…-Kugelmugel ni reacciono, se quedó en su lugar, en silencio.

Ladonia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kugelmugel, fijándose en cada detalle de la pulcra piel de este, hasta que llego a su rostro; se fijó en todo, en sus labios delgado, su lunar, sus ojos violetas, que lo miraban fijamente y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡AGH!-Se dio vuelta al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando demasiado el cuerpo de su amigo, ya parecía un depravado- ¡Förlåtelse!

-¡A-ah! Si claro…-Respondió Alexis mientras se vestía rápidamente.

Después del incidente, ambos se sentaron en la cama del dueño del cuarto.

-Para la próxima toco-Murmuro Ladonia, viendo como Kugelmugel se cepillaba su cabello, no podía dejar de mirarlo, desde que lo vio por primera vez le pareció atractivo visualmente, ahora no podía quitarle la vista de encima, mientras este pasaba un cepillo por entre sus hebras blancas para luego trenzarlo con parsimonia.

-Indecente…-Murmuro Kugelmugel luego de terminar de trenzar su cabello…

…ese día no se sacó la mirada de Loke de encima, para él, Alexis era realmente lindo.

_*Flash Back End*_

-…-Loke tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, recordando el cuerpo de Kugelmugel, "Es lindo de pies a cabeza" pensó, aunque al instante negó energéticamente con la cabeza-…la v-verdad…ni tanto…

-Lo encuentras hermoso-desu yo-Dijo el pequeño cejón mientras escribía, solo quedaba una pregunta-. La ultima-desu yo.

-¡Gracias a Odín!-Exclamo cubriéndose la cara, seguro era la peor de todas.

-¿Qué tanto lo quieres?-Ladonia se puso pálido, "Definitivamente…la peor de todas" pensó para sus adentros, se sentó en el sofá, mantenía la vista fija en sus manos.

-Bueno…digo, él, es mi primer amigo, y el único, se preocupa por mí, me aprecia, logra calmarme cuando me enojo-Enumeraba lentamente-. También sabe cuándo estoy triste, feliz o enojado, me aconseja, y-y me quiere…o sea…somos amigos, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos-Se sonrojo recordando aquello-. Hemos dormido juntos, nos hemos abrazado, lo encuentro lindo, me da celos que se le acerquen-Frunció el ceño recordando a Ángelo-. Me hace feliz estar a su lado, y me gusta verlo sonreír, a veces me pongo nervioso, incluso me sonrojo…la verdad, no sé qué haría sin Alexis.

Peter sonrió enternecido, Loke nunca era sincero o cariñoso, era un gran avance que dijera todo eso, y también se notaba que le gustaba, no, que amaba mucho a Alexis.

Sealand se levantó y le entrego el cuaderno a Ladonia, este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Nos vemos-desu yo!-Salió corriendo por la puerta de entrada, Ladonia leyó lo que había escrito Peter sonrojado y sin cambiar la cara, hasta que vio la última línea;

"_Lo amas de verdad,_

_Ve por él"_

Definitivamente mataría a su "querido hermano" en cuanto lo volviera a ver, pero ahora tenía cosas mejores que hacer, entre ellas, confesarse a su artístico amigo.

* * *

De una manera u otra, llego corriendo hasta Austria, y como ustedes sabrán, Suecia y Austria quedan tan cerca cómo queda el sol de Neptuno, o sea, lejos, muy, muy lejos, pese a ser inmortal, hay ciertas reglas que tiene de nosotros los mortales, resumidamente; se desmayó por el cansancio.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, que se cernía sobre él, miro a su alrededor, hasta encontrarse son el rostro preocupado de Kugelmugel, se levantó lentamente, estaba recostado en el parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Kugelmugel, se restregó los ojos, Alexis, que estaba en el suelo, a su lado dibujando el atardecer, se acercó más para ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto calmadamente el albino.

-S-si…-Mascullo poniéndose de pie, miró fijamente y en silencio a su interés amoroso, este le devolvió la mirada, Ladonia suspiro-. T-tengo algo que decirte Alexis.

-¿Dass?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie, preguntándose qué quería decirle el escandinavo cascarrabias que tiene por amigo.

-Tú sabes que soy una mierda intentando expresarme…pero hare un intento-Inicio lentamente, como tanteando el terreno, Kugelmugel asintió con la cabeza, ansioso de escuchar que le iba a decir-. Veras…últimamente yo…me he sentido raro, respecto a ti y el imbécil de Peter-

-¡Dilo de una vez!-Kugelmugel no era impaciente, pero ahora necesitaba saber lo que le iba a decir Ladonia.

-¡Y yo que quería ser…! ¡Agh!-Se revolvió el cabello, definitivamente, Ladonia era muy tsundere- ¡Jag älskar dig!

Ladonia estaba a punto de desmallarse, Kugelmugel se había puesto rojo como un tomate al escuchar la confesión de Loke.

-…-Miraba fijamente al escandinavo, al parecer, como a la mayoría de los germanos, el servicio se corta en las situaciones sentimentales.

-¡Respóndeme!-Lo sacudió bruscamente por los hombros, para que reaccionara y no lo matara de ansiedad.

-¡Ich liebe dich auch!-Dijo finalmente Alexis, sonrojado al igual que Loke, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos bajo los cálidos rayos del atardecer, hasta que…

-¿Y-y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora…?-Pregunto por fin Ladonia, "¡Maldito Peter, no me dijo que hacer!"

-B-besarnos-Murmuro el albino, tomando tímidamente la mano de Ladonia.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Pregunto alterado.

-Mein Vater und Schweiz lo hicieron cuando se confesaron-Respondió en voz baja, recordando que junto con Liechtenstein y Hungría (que grabo para la posteridad) observaron eso.

-¿Y t-Fue cortado por los labios de Alexis que se posicionaron sobre los suyos, se sorprendió, quedando estático ante el suave tacto, hasta que reacciono, empezando un acalorado baile entre sus lenguas, pero como mamíferos que son, necesitan respirar o se mueren.

-¿Te gusto?-Pregunto el germano mientras se abrazaba a Ladonia, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Si…sería tonto si respondiera que no-Mascullo apegando al albino más a su cuerpo.

-Suiza le dijo a mi papá que no le gusto-Comento tranquilo.

-Es que es un imbécil, porque no admite que le gusta alguien…-Respondió avergonzado.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?-Cuestiono separándose.

-¡No!-Grito enfadado, para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de su mejor amigo-novio.

* * *

-Aww, que lindos-Murmuro Hungría grabándolo todo.

-¡Matare a ese mocoso!-Grito, o eso intento Suiza, que se había enfadado por las palabras de Ladonia, y Austria lo sostenía para que no matara al novio de su hijo, eso ya lo haría él.

-¡Se los dije-desu yo!-Exclamo Peter feliz, las demás micronaciones miraban fijamente a sus amigos comerse la boca a besos.

-Qué lindo el primer amor, ¿no es así Su-san?-Pregunto Finlandia sonriendo al ver a su "hijo" feliz.

-Hump, h´bl´re más t´rde con L´ke-Dijo Suecia serio, y con un aura asesina, entrando en modo: "Padre hiper-loco-sobreprotector"-. P´ro est´y fel´z de qu´ t´nga n´via.

-Emmm, Su-San, la verdad sería novio-Le dijo Tino incomodo, y rezando a todos los dioses que Ladonia no fuera como Sealand y llamara a su pareja "Novia" o "Esposa"

-Indecente-Mascullo Austria, en el estado "Padre hiper-loco-sobreprotector" al igual que Berwald-. No voy a dejar que salga así como así con mi hijo.

-Ah, qué lindo es el amor…hasta que los hermanos y padres se meten-Dijo la pequeña Liechtenstein risueñamente, recordando cuando le dijo a su Onii-sama que salía con Belarus-. Si…los padres y hermanos son unos arruina relaciones de primera…

Y si, las naciones y micronaciones miraban todo desde un arbusto.

* * *

Traducciones:

Sorry: Lo siento (inglés)

Bro: Abreviatura de hermano (inglés)

Sverige: Suecia (sueco)

Nej, ingenting: No, nada (sueco)

Vet inte: No lo sé (sueco)

Inte: No (sueco)

But if true: Pero si es cierto (inglés)

Ingen som: Nadie (sueco)

Skit: Mierda (sueco)

Wich is?: ¿Qué es? (inglés)

Right: Bien (inglés)

We started: Empezamos (inglés)

Mörön: Idiota (sueco)

Los: Vamos (alemán)

Yes: Si (inglés)

Svarar: Responde (alemán)

Perfekt: Perfecto (alemán)

Next: Programa de ci-Nein, es siguiente (inglés)

Hallo: Hola (alemán)

Niedlich: Lindo (alemán)

Tystnad: Callate (sueco)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Ciao, ciao bella signorina: Hola, hola hermosa señorita (italiano)

Sì, ho capito: Si, entiendo (italiano)

Som du säger: Como usted diga (alemán)

Förlåtelse: Perdón (sueco)

Dass: ¿Qué? (alemán)

Jag älskar dig: Te amo (sueco)

Ich liebe dich auch: Yo también te amo (alemán)

Mein Vater und Schweiz: Mi padre y Suiza (alemán)

Traductos sueco-español; Hump, h´bl´re más t´rde con L´ke-P´ro est´y fel´z de qu´ t´nga n´via: Hump, hablare más tarde con Loke-Pero estoy feliz de que tenga novia.

**Aclaraciones:** Según yo Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand y Ladonia son una super-linda familia, aunque a Ladonia no le agrada ser hermano de Sealand, pero en el fondo si, según él solo soporta a Finlandia, aunque los quiere a todos, peor es tsundere. Según mi headcanon a Ladonia no le agrada Seborga porque le coqueteaba a Kugel creyendo que era mujer, jojo, Loke es tan tierno siendo celosito :3 y como se dieron cuenta yo no se escribir el acento tan...subnormal de Suecia ;_; también según yo; a Austria no le gusta que Ladonia salga con Kugel cofcofsobreprotectorcofcof a Suecia no le agrada que ninguno de sus hijos tenga pareja...pero igual le agrada Letonia y Kugel, y tamto Suecia, como Sealand, y a veces Ladonia; llaman esposa, novia, etc a sus parejas, ukes, lo que sea.

Sin más, me despido.

Déjenme un review y háganme feliz!


End file.
